kickthebuddyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kick The Buddy:NO MERCY
Welcome to Kick the Buddy: No Mercy Wikia Page Welcome to Kick the Buddy: No Mercy official Wikia. You'll find lots of interesting stuff here! 1 About Kick the Buddy: No Mercy The game has been released in April, 2013. Following the traditions of publicly acclaimed series, the game has brought kicking to a whole new level introducing an impressive range of innovations no one could imagine before - substances to fill Buddy with (Ketchup, Ink, Zombie etc.), new backgrounds (Sewer, Padded Cell, Switch Room etc.) and incredible arsenal for advanced kicking. Each section has been supplied with brand new instruments for powerful kicks. Fully revised physics and realistic graphics will astonish even the most sophisticated tastes of the gamers. Each action is accompanied by impressive visual feedback, which adds much to the engaging interaction with the virtual rag-doll. The gameplay is very simple and interactive. A considerable number of missions is available for completion with progressive XP reward. The game is available both for iPhone/iPod touch and iPad (HD). IMG_0324.JPG|Money Boost BUDDY POWER-UP IMG_0036.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy - Plasma Grenade IMG_0218.JPG|Hellfire Mode BUDDY POWER-UP IMG_0067.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy cracked screen demonstration IMG_0256.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy - Tornado IMG_0245.JPG|Kick the Buddy: No Mercy - Mace Gameplay The game is aimed at releasing stress while entertaining or kicking a rag-doll called Buddy. In the first section of the main menu the player is able to choose among firing arms, cold weapons, explosives, objects, liquids, foods, sports inventory, machines, natural phenomena etc. He can also enter a mini-game. The amount of virtual money earned by player depends on the strength of the elements they choose, their effectiveness and the way they use them. Virtual money could be used for buying other items. When hitting Buddy too hard or for an extensive period of time, he gets knocked down for a couple of seconds. Mini-games also contribute to earning virtual currency (Buddy Bucks) and receiving XP. The second section of the main menu allows you to change the setting. The profile section records various awards and achievements It also includes the statistics. Clothes are totally adjustable (numerous details and outfits are available). The clothes can be generated randomly with the Shop Assistant function. A separate section is devoted to the settings of the game. Buddy is voiced, his commentaries can be heard throughout the whole game. 'Kick the Buddy: No Mercy Free ' On June 12, 2013 free version of the game has been released. It features items, decor and Buddy outfits from the original game. It is traditionally available both for iPhone/iPod touch and iPad (HD). The current version of the game is 1.0. 'Updates' Freeyy monthly updates for the game are available, with the first (v1.1) being released on May 21, 2013. Version 1.1 Released on May 21, 2013. *added BUDDY POWER-UPS™ (Hellfire Mode, XP Boost, Money Boost, Wasp Attack) *added new background (Fancy Meadow) *added a range of items (Excalibur, Banana Bomb etc.) Version 1.2 Released on July 11, 2013. *added 2 BUDDY POWER-UPS™ (Adrenaline, No Mercy) *added new backgrounds ( Sweet Spot, Patriots' Hall) *added a range of items (Killer Squid, Lions etc.) Version 1.3 Released on July 26, 2013. Contains bug fixes and menu improvements. Version 1.4 Released on August 30, 2013. Introduced a whole-new section entitled Bio-wepoans containing a range of new items (Parasite, Fungus Vulgaris, Hazardous Waste, Bacteria etc.) External links Kick the Buddy: No Mercy on iTunes Kick the Buddy: No Mercy HD on iTunes Kick the Buddy Official Facebook Page Follow Kick the Buddy on Twitter! Kick the Buddy Official YouTube Channel Trivia * It is the only game in the series that contains blood. * It is the only game in the series not counting the sequel that changed Buddy. * It is the only game that uses particles and effects. * It also is the only game that has a category added in the final update. * There are five items that effect the Buddy in different ways:Wolf Moon,Witch Cauldron,Mutation Serum,and the BBQ. (extra is the Biological weapon) Category:Games Category:Buter Category:Butter